Thank You
by moonshoesangel
Summary: After the slushie incident in the parking garage. What happened *or my take at least with an OC* of what happened after Kurt and New Directions rushed Blaine to the hospital. M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so since we never see Blaine's family, I just sort of wondered how they would have dealt with all the crap he went through in "Michael" and what Kurt went through while helping take care of him. OC and mention of Blaine's parents. Just the hospital scene.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders as he and the New Directions herded into the emergency room. He was furious, but he wasn't about to let Blaine see that- not that he could anyway. Since the slushie made contact with his face, he had been writhing and screaming about his eye. Something definitely wasn't right. He had been hit in the face several times with a slushie, but none had ever made him react so violently. Maybe Blaine was allergic to the die. Whatever it was, with every cry of pain Blaine let out, Kurt remembered that the slushie was meant for him. Blaine had pushed him out of the way of it and now he was hurt.

"Excuse me. What's going on with him?" a nurse bustled up to the motley crew clad in leather.

"We don't know. This guy threw a slushie in his face and now he's freaking out. He says his eye hurts." Kurt tried to rub Blaine's arm comfortingly, but Blaine was tensed and trying to muffle his own sobs.

"Come on, sweetie," the nurse, a kind-looking black woman, took his face gently in her hands. "Look up at me if you can."

Kurt could see Blaine struggling to pry his hands away from his eye. The sight was frightening. To anyone else, it looked as if Blaine's face, shirt, and hands were stained with blood. Each of the New Directions were hanging back, watching on the edge of their toes.

"Oh, ok, you need to come with me," the nurse's eyes grew wide and she started to lead Blaine toward the double doors.

"Should someone go with him?" Kurt stepped forward.

"Are any of you family?" she asked. They all looked toward Kurt.

"I-I'm just his boyfriend," Kurt said nervously and only loud enough for the nurse to hear. She gave him a sad, soft look.

"I'm sorry, honey. I promise I'll take good care of him." She turned Blaine around and led him back into the back, the two doors swinging closed. Kurt couldn't contain his anger anymore. He thanked all of the divines that the waiting room was empty when he kicked over a chair by the door and let out an angry noise.

"Woah, calm down, dude," Finn grabbed his shoulders.

"Calm down! That asshole just assaulted my boyfriend!"

The others looked at him sympathetically. His eyes were wet with angry tears and his fists were clenched at his sides. He never felt so angry. Yes, what Karofsky did really set him off, but to have something happen to his Blaine...his innocent boyfriend who never hurt anyone...was a new level of anger he had never felt before.

"Let me go, Finn. I'm gonna go beat his ass-"

"Kurt, just chill out, ok? Blaine needs you more and you know that. We're gonna get him back."

He saw affirmative nods from the others.

"Thought he was Benedict Arnold," Kurt leered at Puck.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Kurt, Blaine is one of us. He performs with us and he's our friend," Mercedes walked over and took one of his hands, slowly unclenching it to grip it in hers. "I believe he honestly didn't think the Warblers would use what they knew against us, but that Sebastian guy..."

"Is dead when I see him next," Kurt shook his head, blinking back tears. The rest of the club came over and gave Kurt gentle touches of comfort.

"We're gonna go try and sort this all out. We'll call Mr. Shue, too," Rachel kissed Kurt's cheek. "Tell us everything at school tomorrow, promise?"

Kurt nodded and watched them all leave. Finn turned and sighed.

"Just...don't do anything crazy, ok? We'll get them back."

Kurt swallowed hard and resisted the urge to make a break for the door, but the screams he remembered from the parking garage brought him back to why he was there and he nodded. Finn gave him a final sympathetic smile and walked out. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and slumped down in a chair next to the one he kicked.

It was like that for the next hour- Kurt sitting, standing and pacing, talking himself out of driving to Dalton and beating the dapper chipmunk unconscious, and resisiting the urge to cry thinking of Blaine's selflessness and how no one, none of his friends, would have done that for him.

A small girl- around Kurt's age- walked hurriedly through the door wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt. She had short brown hair that flipped at the ends and a frightened, determined look on her face.

"Excuse me?" she stopped a nurse. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson! He's my brother! Is he ok?"

Kurt didn't hear the nurse's answer. He stood quickly and walked over to the frantic girl.

"You're Blaine's sister?" Kurt asked. She met his eyes and it was uncanny- at least, the eyes were.

"Who are you? What happened to my brother!" she asked angrily. Her amber eyes were on fire.

"I'm Kurt...a friend. I was with him when he got hurt. It's sort of hard to explain and I don't really know all the details, but I'll tell you what I can."

She studied Kurt for a moment before nodding and letting him lead her over to the chairs. He told her about the New Directions and Warblers in the parking garage and how Sebastian (she sneered at the mention of his name) had thrown a slushie that was supposed to be for Kurt, but Blaine shoved him out of the way.

"And when it hit him, he went ballistic. Is he allergic to the dye or something?"

"Not that I know of...there's Red Dye #7 in MM's right? He eats the hell out of those," she shrugged, running her fingers through her brown locks. "Why would the Warblers allow that! I know those guys! They worshiped Blaine!"

"It's Sebastian," Kurt growled. "He's the one who did it."

Blaine's sister shook her head. "I hated that guy the first time I met him. Blaine and I went for coffee and he was practically raping Blaine with his eyes."

"He does that," Kurt sat back and closed his eyes. "God, that was supposed to be me..."

"So...you're the amazing boyfriend?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him. He looked up quickly.

"What?"

"Come on, I know all about you. Blaine was careful about saying names in front of the parentals, but now that I don't have the urge to snap someone's neck between my fingers and I look at you, you look exactly how he described."

Kurt couldn't fight a blush. Blaine was always beautiful with words. He wondered exactly what this girl knew about him.

"I'm Jade, by the way. Blaine's my half-brother. We have the same dad," she put out her hand to shake. This girl was rather blunt and boyish, Kurt learned. He shook it, giving her a small smile.

"You have his eyes."

"Technically, he has mine. I'm 18," she smiled. "My baby brother only has me in height, which is something that is pretty rare for Blainers."

Kurt laughed and nodded. They sat and talked, some about their plans on what to do to Sebastian with duct tape and a shovel and some about Blaine and Kurt's relationship. Jade was very supportive and very protective of Blaine. By the time the nurse returned from inside the emergency room, he decided that this girl may just be his new best friend.

"You're here with Blaine Anderson?" she asked Jade and Kurt.

"He's my brother. What's going on?" Jade asked, concern returning to her striking features.

"Something in the slushie scratched his cornea pretty deep. Right now, he can't even open his eye without it causing a lot of pain. He's gonna have to cover it and he'll have to have surgery on it this week.

Kurt's anger renewed. Blaine was hurt badly enough to have to have surgery done. Jade sensed his anger and placed a hand on his back.

"He's gonna be ok, right?"

"Oh he'll be fine. Just in a bit of pain. Whatever it was, though, was meant to hurt him. I would press charges if I were you. But again, that's me," she shrugged. "Poor boy. We gave him a pain killer and he's sleeping now. We can't release him until a guardian comes to sign him out."

"Our parents are in Cleveland. They won't be back for two more days," Jade said coldly. Kurt sensed a bit of hostility. "Is there any way I can do it? I'm 18."

The nurse sighed. "I'll go check. He's in room 220 if you want to see him."

As she walked away, Kurt and Jade entered the double doors and walked down the pristine halls. Kurt noticed that Jade didn't look around at all, simply keeping her eyes straight forward and her jaw set. They approached Blaine's door and she stalled as she reached for the handle. Her eyes slid closed and she took a deep breath.

"Are you ok? He's gonna be fine, you know," Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just...last time I saw Blaine in a hospital was after the Sadie Hawkins dance and it was way worse than a scratched cornea," she sniffed. Kurt noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Why Blaine, Kurt?"

It was a question he had asked himself upon hearing about the Sadie Hawkins attack and a question that crossed his mind as he sat in the waiting room alone before Jade had arrived.

"I don't know," Kurt answered softly. Jade quickly wiped her eyes and opened the door, stepping in with Kurt right behind her. Blaine's sticky leather jacket was draped over a chair in the corner and he was lying back on the bed, his right covered with a white bandage, the other one closed. Jade stepped back and shook her head.

"Jade?" Kurt asked, turning to make sure she was ok.

"S-sorry...it's just slushie," she cracked her eyes open and her gaze fell on Blaine's relaxed face. Kurt knew what she meant and his stomach churned. He didn't know all the gory details of what had happened to Blaine last time he was attacked, but from Jade's reaction and reluctance, it was bad.

"They tried to wash it out of his hair," she smirked, running her fingers through wet curls by Blaine's temple. "He'd have a bitch fit if he knew they had washed his gel out in while he was in public."

Kurt smiled and brushed his fingertips with Blaine's still ones. "I've only ever seen him without it once when I came over too early for a date."

"He hates it. When we were little, it was really thick and down to the middle of his neck. He got teased because people said he looked like a girl, so he chopped it all off with a pair of scissors when he was 9. Never let it get that long again."

Jade took Blaine's other hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles. "You've been through the wringer, Blainers. But you're still the sweetest motherfucker I know. It's gonna get you in trouble one day, but don't ever change."

Kurt felt like he was intruding on a private moment as Jade squeezed Blaine's hand and his fingers slowly curled around hers. Blaine stirred and groaned softly.

"Hey, handsome," Kurt smiled, brushing a curl off Blaine's forehead. Blaine's good eye cracked open and he stared blearily up at Kurt.

"Hey...I think I lost my contact."

Jade let out a laugh. "Well, it looks like Claire and Dad will be saving on those for a while. You only need one."

He startled a little at the sound of Jade's voice, but let a small smile creep across his face. "So...am I gonna lose it?"

"Surgery should fix it," Kurt squeezed his hand. "Never fear."

Blaine looked a little relieved.

"Yeah, until then, you're Captain Blaine Anderson of the Black Pearl," Jade did a Jack Sparrow imitation. Blaine thumped her hand a rolled his good eye.

"Great, can't wait," he said sarcastically. Jade and Blaine shared a look Kurt couldn't quite place, but he could almost read relief on Jade's face, almost as if to say "At least it was only your eye this time".

The nurse came in and told them the hospital would allow Jade to sign Blaine out when he was ready to go. After getting the doped-up teen to his feet and stable enough to stand, they left the hospital.

Jade and Kurt took Blaine upstairs and lay him down in the bed, Jade placing the eyepatch they sent with them on the bedside table.

"Just send a pigeon if you need me, Captain Blaine," she winked.

"Is this gonna be the running joke until I get better?" he asked her.

"And maybe for a few years after," she shrugged. "I love you, bubba. Night, Kurt."

She waved and walked out, shutting the door. Blaine's cell phone rang almost immediately.

"Damnit," he grumbled and answered it, his voice thick with medication. "Hi, mom...no, I'm fine, I just have to have surgery on my...come on, mom, it wasn't because of that...changing schools had nothing to do with it! No don't put Dad on-"

Kurt heard a deep voice on the phone. He heard 'Blaine', 'some boy', 'your little problem' and 'never would have happened at Dalton'. Blaine's face was set in defeat.

"Ok, Dad...I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed...yeah, bye." Blaine hung up the phone and sighed. "Well...that went well."

"Are they coming home?"

"No. Unfortunately, a client from Boston is a bit more important than their son getting his eye sliced open," Blaine adjusted on the bed. "I'm not worried."

"You should be!" Kurt stood up, his feverish anger rising again. Did no one care about Blaine? "If they knew what you did for me-"

"Yeah...they do," Blaine scoffed. Kurt blinked against the burning behind his eyes. Blaine turned his head so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "Come here."

Kurt couldn't resist Blaine when he lay there with his arms open for him. Kurt toed off his shoes and climbed into Blaine's bed, letting his convolecent boyfriend pull him against his chest.

"That slushie was meant for me, you know," Kurt said against the cherry-scented fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"Yeah...I know," Blaine's voice was almost a growl. "And if it had been, Sebastian would be dead."

"No one has ever taken a slushie for me before."

Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him tight against his chest. "I'd take a million more."

Kurt leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, his eyes fluttering closed and his body trying to convey every ounce of love he had into the gesture. Blaine must have recieved the message because he cupped Kurt's cheek and deepened it by running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. After a moment, they broke apart and Kurt's eyes met Blaine's good one.

"I promise I'm going to get him back for this," Kurt stroked Blaine's cheekbone with his thumb. "He's sick."

Blaine's eyes softened and a smile reached them. "My hero."

Kurt couldn't fight a giggle at Blaine's swoon. "And Kurt...I just want you to know...I still mean what I said. Even more so now. Sebastian means nothing to me. The other day at the Lima Bean when he mentioned calling me...he keeps calling me from three different numbers. I never know who he is. I typically don't answer the ones I don't know, but I wasn't thinking that morning. I felt so bad that I told him about what we were doing for Regionals-"

"Blaine, I know," Kurt hushed him, "they're your friends. You trusted them."

"Yeah," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So much for that."

Kurt sighed and lay back on his back beside Blaine. "Now isn't the time to worry about that. If I'm not mistaken, you're the one with the messed up face and you're cuddling me. How is that right?"

Blaine let out a soft, sweet laugh and rolled over, fitting himself against Kurt's side and letting Kurt pull him against him.

"Will you stay?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"As long as I can, I promise," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine made a contented noise and scooted closer against Kurt. "I love you, Kurt. Thank you."

Kurt's heart swelled and constricted at the same time. It always swelled when Blaine told him he loved him, but to be thanked...after Blaine's selfless act and the pain he endured not only from the physical injury but the betrayal of his former teammates made Kurt swallow a lump in his throat.

"No...thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a drabble ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to continue this. It won't be too terribly long. Just up until then end of 'Michael' when Finn and Rachel sing to him. This is just some in between shit that I came up with, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Kurt came over after school the next day with cookies from Carole and a couple of flowers from some of the glee girls. When he knocked, he heard Jade pounding down the stairs and hysterical laughter from behind the door.<p>

Jade threw open the door and caught her breath. "Thank God! He's driving me crazy!"

Kurt smirked. "What's he doing?"

"Being stupid! If a prescription says 'Take one every four hours', would you take two every two hours! NO! Because that's stupid," she rambled, saying it loudly enough for Blaine, who was still laughing from the bedroom upstairs, to hear.

"Kurt! Make her leave me aloooone! She's mean!" he whined. Kurt bit his bottom lip, trying not to let Jade see him fighting a laugh. She placed her hand on her hip and stepped aside.

"Please make your high boyfriend stop," she grumbled, a small smile on her face. "I'll do anything."

Kurt nodded and walked up the stairs and turned left into Blaine's room. He was sitting crosslegged on his bed with his guitar, shirtless, wearing his eyepatch and a scarf as a bandana.

"Um...Blaine?"

"Oh, hey, baby!" he smiled excitedly and wiggled a little. "Come here, come here! I'm singing songs and stuff!"

"Not just songs...Have you ever seen '20000 Leagues Under the Sea'?" Jade leaned against the door frame. "He's been singing "Whale of a Tale" for about an hour."

"It's so fun!" Blaine smiled and started to play.

"I think he's taking the pirate jokes a little too much to heart," Jade whispered aloud to Kurt.

"Oo, oo, oo, how about this! "Whey-Hey and up she rises," Blaine starts singing and playing the old pirate song. Jade groaned and slid down the door.

Kurt couldn't help but double over in laughter. He had seen drunk Blaine and sad Blaine and angry Blaine, but high Blaine was definately his favorite.

"Kuuuurt, make him stoooop," Jade slid onto the floor. Kurt blinked back tears of laughter and swiftly leaned in to capture Blaine's lips, making him hit a sour note on the guitar and moan against his lips.

"Well, then," Jade said and stood up, "I didn't think of that."

Kurt pulled away, looking between Blaine's eyes and lips with a small smile.

"Ok, Jade, you can leave now, bye," Blaine mumbled, his eyes darkening slightly. Jade saluted and shut the door. Blaine tossed his guitar to his side and grabbed Kurt, pulling him on top of him and kissing him deeply. Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's forcefulness, but wasn't about to complain.

"Mmm, your lips are so warm," Blaine said against his mouth. Kurt giggled and pulled back a little.

"You are so high right now. Why did you take so many?"

"My eye hurts," Blaine pouted. Kurt gave him a sympathetic look and kissed his eyebrow right above his patch.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could make it better," Kurt pulled off the scarf/bandana and stroked at Blaine's curls. Blaine purred and nuzzled his nose against the soft skin on Kurt's wrist.

"You could take my mind off of it..." he grazed his teeth against Kurt's upper forearm, making Kurt let out a moaning sigh.

"Blaine, I'm not gonna take advantage of you while you're doped up on medication and while your sister is right downstairs."

"I'll be quiet, I promise," Blaine kissed up his arm and shoulder, lifting himself up off the bed to nibble at the hallow of Kurt's neck. Fuck him, Kurt thought, fuck him and his stupid amazing tongue.

Kurt groaned and gave in, gripping Blaine's wrists and pushing him back agianst the bed. Blaine cocked an eyebrow- the one that wasn't covered by an eye patch.

"Mmm, saucy," he said in a growling British accent then bit at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but giggle a little and hook his calfs around the back of Blaine's legs, giving him leverage to grind down gently and teasingly against Blaine.

"I almost can't do this because you're just too adorable," Kurt giggled and leaned down to bite at his Adam's Apple. Blaine rolled his hips up into Kurt, showing him how hard he was.

"Think that's adorable?" his voice was ragged and deep. Kurt felt a shiver up his spine and answered by taking Blaine's lips and with one hand holding his wrists over Blaine's head, he reached down and quickly pulled down Blaine's sweatpants.

"Hey, Blaine, Jade said you- Woah!" a man walked into the room in a white lab coat and green scrubs, a stethoscope still hanging around his neck. He had beautiful bright eyes and wavy brown hair. "Um...my bad."

Kurt hadn't moved an inch, scared stiff. He still held Blaine's hands to the bed over his hand and his fingers were frozen at the waistband of Blaine's sweats.

"Um...Cooper? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, trying to sound innocent. Kurt quickly let him go and rolled off of him, straightening himself out and hiding his face.

"Well, Jade called me last night and said you got in some trouble. You ok?" He didn't seem too deterred by the fact that he just walked in to see two gay boys ravishing each other.

"Yeah...just a slushie to the eye...but it did scratch my cornera."

"Cornea," Kurt shook his head.

"Yeah, that," Blaine nodded and smiled widely at the man- Cooper. Cooper gave Blaine an amused look.

"Let me guess," he looked at Kurt. "He took too many pain killers again?"

Kurt felt his face flush with nerves, but he nodded.

Cooper laughed. "Man, when he sprained his ankle during Warblers practice last year, I thought he was going crazy or something! He took two Lorsets and started talking about what would happen if Liza Minnelli became president."

"I still stand by my theory that it would be absolutely fabulous," Blaine crossed his arms and tilted his chin up. Cooper laughed and shook his head, moving to sit on the bed next to them.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with that," he said to Kurt, holding out his hand. "We've never met. I'm Cooper, Blaine's older brother."

Kurt felt a wave of relief and took it. This man had a sense of calm about him take he knew Blaine's father didn't possess and he looked just young enough to not be Blaine's dad, but the resemblance between them was unreal. Though Blaine's hair was curly and Cooper's was straight and wavy a la Uncle Jessie on Full House, both had the same bright eyes and smile and all over beautiful presence that made Kurt feel calm and comfortable.

"You must be the mysterious man he's been telling me all about. Kurt, right?"

"Y-yeah. It's nice to finally meet you, too. You're a doctor, right?"

Cooper glanced down at his garb and nodded. "Yep. I work at the children's hospital in Westerville."

Cooper and Kurt talked a bit, Blaine butting in occasionally with an epiphany and providing a laugh for the two. After a while Kurt and Cooper looked to see Blaine curled up against Kurt's legs, fast asleep.

"He always crashes so hard," Cooper laughed and gently ruffled Blaine's curls. "Come downstairs with me? I sort of wanted to talk to you about something."

Kurt nodded and carefully slid out from under Blaine, kissing his temple gently before following Cooper out of the room and down the stairs. Kurt was a little nervous about being alone with Blaine's older brother. He had a feeling he was about to get a talk.

Cooper led him into the family room where Jade was playing Social Empires on Facebook.

"Jade, I was just bringing Kurt down to talk to him a little about...you know-"

Jade nodded and closed her laptop, placing it on the coffee table and crossing her legs on the couch. "Have a seat."

Kurt glanced between them then sat down next to Jade. Cooper sat in the armchair next to Kurt and slid off his stethoscope.

"Kurt, before you freak out too bad, we're just gonna tell you what our parents know about yours and Blaine's relationship. Jade and I know a lot," he indicated Jade, who nodded. "But Mom and Dad...well, they don't really approve of Blaine's lifestyle."

"We love our brother," Jade placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "We made it clear from the start that we support him and want him to come to us if he needs anything or if anyone is bothering him. When he came out, Mom cried for about a week straight. Couldn't even look at him."

"And Dad just sort of ignored him. Blaine tried to move on like everything was normal, but Dad would just pretend he didn't hear him. Then one day he asked Blaine when he decided he wanted to be gay and Blaine tried to explain that it wasn't his choice," Cooper linked his fingers. "Dad got a little...physical."

Kurt couldn't help the anger flaring in his chest. The thought of anyone hurting Blaine caused that feeling.

"It caused all kinds of trouble on both sides of the family- some are ok with it and others want Mom and Dad to send Blaine to therapy. It's nuts. But we've always watched after him. Jade and I are very protective of Blaine because he's just too nice. He lets people tear him down and doesn't like causing trouble, so he just stands there and takes it. Please, Kurt," Cooper leaned forward a bit, making eye contact with Kurt with serious eyes. "Please don't hurt him. I don't think you would, but just understand that he's one of the kindest, warmest, most selfless people I've ever met. It makes him vulnerable to other people to break his heart. Mom and Dad do it all the time and they don't even understand. Just be good to our brother."

Kurt couldn't help but blink back tears. "You have nothing to worry about. I love Blaine more than anything else in the world. I would never hurt him."

Cooper exchanged a look with Jade, then nodded. "Thank you, Kurt. Now another thing we wanted to talk to you about is what Mom and Dad do know. Now, Blaine would never lie about his sexuality- he's proud of who he is- but he doesn't mention it around here because Dad not-so-politely asked him not to. They know who you are, but to them, you're just his best friend. They called me this morning after I got off the phone with Jade and said they were coming home early. Their gala was cancelled. Funny," Cooper said, somewhat to himself in a bitter tone. "How when Jade got hurt at softball, they came straight home from Detroit to make sure she was ok, but when Blaine's hurt their event has to be cancelled for them to come home early. Blaine wasn't even mentioned."

Cooper seemed to be calming himself down, his eyes closing momentarily and his breathing trying to even out. He finally cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, that's all we needed. Just...I guess pretend to be his friend for a while while you're visiting. He's not ashamed of you, Kurt...you just don't understand what he's had to go through here. He's gonna tell them in time, I promise. He promised me and he's never broken a promise."

Kurt stood up and nodded, putting his hand out to shake. Cooper shook his head and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"You're family to us, Kurt. If Blaine loves you, then we do, too."

Kurt sighed and hugged him back. It was a relief to know that two important people in Blaine's life were so understanding about his sexuality. It gave Kurt comfort to know that in the darkness that was Blaine's home life, he had a little bit of light to guide him through it.

"Now," Cooper let him go and backed up a little. "I say we head out for coffee. We could pick Blaine something up, too. I'm gonna go see what he wants," he headed toward the stairs, but Kurt stopped him.

"A medium drip with two shakes of cinnamon and three packets of Nutrasweet," he smiled. "Same thing every time."

Cooper smiled and shook his head. "You two..."

The three of them made their way over to the Lima Bean, sharing embarrassing stories about their childhoods and telling Kurt funny stories about Blaine. It seemed like they had been waiting years to find someone to tell these stories to and Kurt loved every second of it.

They walked in and ordered their coffee, taking a seat on the couches by the window.

Kurt got an uneasy feeling and turned toward the line. There was Sebastian Smythe, hands in his blazer pockets waiting in line for coffee. Kurt's face heated up and his hand clenched around his coffee cup.

"Kurt, you ok?" Cooper asked, looking toward where he was staring. "Who's that?"

"That's him...he slushied Blaine and screwed up his eye."

Jade set her coffee down and stood up quickly.

"Jade, no," Cooper followed her quickly, followed by Kurt. Jade strode up to him and shoved his shoulder.

"What the-" he started, but Jade cut him off.

"What did you do to him, you piece of shit?" her voice was low and angry. Sebastian saw Kurt and realized what she meant. His face relaxed a little.

"It wasn't meant for him."

"Well, a lot of fucking good that's doing him now, huh?" Jade's eyes narrowed and her body tensed, sizing Sebastian up. "You fucked up his eye and turned his friends against him. Feel like a champ now, douchebag?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Someone you don't want to piss off. Now I suggest you get out of my presence before I chop off your ball sack and feed it to my hamster. He loves tiny nuts."

Sebastian glared at Jade, then Cooper, then his eyes fell on Kurt, who was quite obviously holding back a punch. Sebastian shook his head and turned, leaving his coffee steaming on the counter. When he glanced back before walking out, it was obvious that Jade had frightened him slightly. Jade shook her head and stormed out the door, turning the opposite direction of Sebastian. Cooper and Kurt exchanged a look then followed after her, Cooper much more quickly than Kurt.

When they heard the sound of flesh hitting metal, they ran around a corner of an alleyway to see Jade punching the dumpster behind the building.

"Jade, stop it!" Cooper ran over and grabbed the small girl, holding her arms. A choked sob escaped her lips as she turned into her brother's chest and buried her face in it, her shoulders shaking. Cooper held her close, shushing her and rubbing her back.

Kurt couldn't understand what all she was saying against the green scrubs covering his chest, but he heard Cooper whisper 'I know' and 'It's ok' several times. Kurt shook his head and leaned against the brick, listening to the little sister cry. 'It's not fair' was heard a couple of times. 'He doesn't deserve this' as well. It was obvious this family was broken- well, Blaine was- and he hurt him so badly to see Jade so upset. It made Kurt wonder what he didn't know about Blaine's life. What had been so bad that would cause Jade to break down so hard.

She finally sniffled and stood straight up, wiping her eyes quickly with her busted hand and taking deep breaths.

"Come on. We'll order Blaine's coffee and get back home. Mom and Dad will be home before long." Cooper rubbed her arm and led her toward the entrance of the alley way. After giving Kurt a look of sorrow and apology, he turned the corner and led them back in the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Next- Blaine's parents come home<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here we go. Warning- offensive names. I felt the need to do this because I got complaints once about using the 'f'word referring to gays once. I don't mean it in a derogatory sense, people, I swear. It's for the story. I hate the word and cringe while typing it. I use it because it is, unfortunately, used too often by people against gays and this story is about abuse of a gay teen. I swear, I never intend to offend anyone at all.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the counter with Jade later that evening. Blaine was in the shower and Cooper was on the phone with a fellow surgeon discussing how long he would be gone. Apparently he had planned on coming and staying with Blaine while their parents were gone so he and Jade wouldn't be alone, but now that his parents were coming home, he was going to have to go back. He didn't really want to and he was trying to explain that though his parents were coming home, it'd still be best that he was there.<p>

Kurt's stomach was churning with nerves and it only got worse when he heard tires on the gravel. He was finally about to meet Blaine's parents.

The door opened and a small woman- beautiful and slender- walked in accompanied by a tall man with curly, peppery hair rolling a large suitcase.

"Mom, Dad, welcome home," Cooper greeted his parents. Jade sighed and slid off the bar stool.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," she grumbled. Kurt got down and followed her into the foyer.

"Hey mom, dad," Jade put on a smile and hugged her parents. "How was Boston?"

"Ugh, freezing," Mrs. Anderson groaned. "The client showed up two hours late to the meeting yesterday, so we had to- oh, hello," she said to Kurt, looking a little surprised to see him.

"Hi," he answered, still feeling nervous. "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm a friend of Blaine's," he put a hand out to shake.

"Oh, I'm Charlene. This is my husband Bill," she shook Kurt's hand. Bill seemed to be studying him. It was almost as if he could smell the gay on him. The man finally put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," he answered, his voice flat and rehearsed. Kurt decided immediately he didn't like the man.

"So, where is Blaine?" Charlene asked, looking around for him.

"Shower," Jade answered. "He should be down in a minute. We were about to order Chinese."

Charlene and Jade figured out what everyone wanted and headed into the kitchen, leaving Cooper, Bill and Kurt alone in the foyer.

"So, Cooper, how's everything in Westerville?" Bill's tone changed to interested and genuinely conversational.

Cooper nodded. "Good. I have the week off, so I figured I'd stay here if it's ok with you guys."

"Anytime, kid," he clapped Cooper's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help the twinge in his gut. He wondered if Bill ever talked to Blaine like that- like he was a son. After hearing what Jade and Cooper had told him, he didn't think so.

Footsteps came down the stairs followed by a humming. Blaine appeared at the foot of the stairs and stopped abruptly at the sight of his father.

"Dad? What are you guys doing home?" he eyed Kurt nervously. Bill tensed a little.

"Gala was canceled. We caught a flight out around noon."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "So, you've met Kurt?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah...friend of yours, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he was there the other night when I got hurt."

Bill glanced between them and cleared his throat. "Well, your mom and sister are ordering food. I'm gonna go put this away," he pulled the suitcase toward their bedroom. Blaine followed him with his eyes until he disappeared behind the door. Blaine let out a breath he had been holding.

"Don't worry- I told Kurt they think you're just friends," Cooper said softly to Blaine. Blaine nodded and leaned against the rail of the stairs.

"You ok?" Kurt asked, walking over.

"Yeah...just feeling a little weird. Wasn't expecting them to come back. They never usually do."

"Their event was canceled..." Cooper said bitterly. Blaine let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah...that makes sense," he grumbled and walked toward the kitchen. Charlene leaned out of the kitchen.

"Kurt, are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's ok," Kurt said smally.

"Of course, dear," she smiled politely and returned to the kitchen. Cooper gave Kurt a reassuring look and they walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Blaine popped another pain killer into his mouth and took it with water after dinner, placing the glass back on the counter and resting his hands on it. His nerves were shot now that his parents were home and all he wanted was to not feel. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.<p>

"Woah, it's just me," Kurt's voice came from just behind him. He relaxed and closed his eyes. "How many of those have you had?"

"Two," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine..." Kurt groaned. "You can't keep doing that."

"They just...they make me so nervous and I'm freaking out because I don't want them to say something stupid."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back and glanced around, making sure the kitchen door was still closed before placing a soft kiss to Blaine's temple. "I know, baby, but you could really mess yourself up if you keep taking those things like candy."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

Kurt gave him a small smile and kissed him gently on the lips. "Why don't I head home and you can go to bed."

"I don't want you to go...come upstairs with me?"

Kurt worried his bottom lip. "Ok."

Kurt followed Blaine out of the kitchen and toward the living room, but a snippet of a conversation- or argument- stopped them.

"-not like that, Dad. This wasn't a gay bashing."

"You said this kid that did this to him liked him, right? Still part of his freakiness."

"He's not a freak!" Jade said angrily. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

"There's plenty wrong with him. He wouldn't have gotten into this mess if he would just grow up and get over this gay thing," Bill stood up and walked over to his mini bar, pouring another shot of whiskey.

Jade gripped at air at her sides, trying to control herself. "Dad...he can't just change it. It's who he is. Why do you always do this to him? He's miserable because people always say he's a freak or he's an abomination."

"That's not my problem," Bill shrugged. "And what about that boy? He's queer, too, isn't he?"

"They're friends, Dad," Cooper sighed. "He helped Blaine the other night and has been coming to hang out with him so he wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah...I believe that," he said dryly. "You're mother may be blind, but I'm not. I swear to God, if those two are fucking in my house-"

"Dad, come on-"

"I bet they're fucking in the kitchen right now! That's all fags want. They're like animals-"

Kurt was fuming. He looked over at Blaine, whose eyes were closed, tears silently falling down his cheeks as if he were trying to will the words out of existence. Kurt wanted so badly to burst through the door and let the man have it, but Blaine was trembling next to him and all he really cared about in that house was him. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder as his father continued to belittle them, not knowing and probably not caring that they could hear what he was saying.

"Stop it, Dad!" Cooper finally yelled, causing Kurt and Blaine to both tense. "I've had it. If it weren't for Blaine, I'd leave and not come back, but I happen to care about my brother's safety. There's a police investigation surrounding his accident and since I'm sure you don't care enough to get involved, I guess I'm gonna have to deal with it. I can't listen to this anymore."

Cooper came into the kitchen, looking over to see Kurt holding Blaine next to the door. Cooper's face fell from anger to sorrow.

"Blaine...buddy," he walked over and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "You heard?"

"Yeah...we heard," Kurt's voice was deep and dripping with anger.

Cooper shook his head. "Just...right now it wouldn't do any good to tear him a new asshole, Kurt. He deserves it, but Blaine needs surgery and it would be like him to not pay for it if he found out the truth."

"Sounds like he already knows," Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, a habit of anger he had developed over the years.

Cooper sighed and pulled Blaine back at arm's length, meeting his eyes. "You know nothing he said is true. You're perfect the way you are."

Blaine hesitated before sniffling and nodding. He was swaying a little.

"More pain killers? Shit, Blaine, I told you to ease it up."

"Just wanna forget," Blaine mumbled and shook his head, pushing past his brother and heading toward the living room. "You can come up if you want, Kurt."

Blaine walked out the door and as it swung closed, Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"He's gonna hurt himself if he keeps this up," Cooper shook his head. "I'd hide them if I could, but I know he's in pain."

Kurt wanted to answer him, but a lump in his throat was stopping him. Cooper could tell he was trying to maintain control and he placed a hand on his arm.

"Just be there for him, Kurt. Why don't you head up and make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Cooper sighed. "Just...promise? You'll keep an eye on him?"

Kurt wanted more- an explanation for the brother's worry or anything that could justify the look of fear on Cooper's face- but he was too angry and upset to push.

"I promise."

Cooper nodded and they walked out of the kitchen. Bill was sitting at this desk in the corner of the living room reading over a file. Kurt stalled, boring holes into the man's head with his eyes. Cooper tugged his arm and jolted him. Finally, he headed up the stairs toward Blaine's room.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, eye patch off and a photo in his hands. Kurt had seen the photo before- a simple family portrait with a six year old Blaine, a seven year old Jade and a 16 year old Cooper with their parents. They were all smiling and happy. Kurt closed the door and came to sit next to Blaine.

"How much did they tell you?" he asked distractedly.

Kurt sighed. "Well...just that your parents think we're just friends and that you don't really talk about being gay at home..."

"About a month after I came out and Dad finally decided I was worth talking to again," Blaine scoffed, "he told me I had to change...I told him I couldn't and he punched me in the face."

Blaine ran a hand over the photo. "It's funny, you know...I'm the same person I was in this picture, just a little older, more knowledgeable of the world...but back then, my dad called me kiddo and son and buddy...now he barely even uses my name," he wiped his good eye and sniffed. "Mom's gotten a bit better, but she still has her moments. Cooper and Jade are the only two people in the world I could talk to for so long."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's and squeezed his hand. It was trembling beneath his. Kurt remembered his conversation with Cooper right before he came upstairs.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby," he answered, still gazing at the photo.

Kurt swallowed. "Do you hurt yourself?"

Blaine looked up quickly, his brow furrowed. "Why would you think that?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just something Cooper said...he asked me to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

Blaine shook his head and scoffed. "No, sweetie, I don't hurt myself...I just tend to forget to eat or lose sleep or steal from Dad's mini bar when we have a fallout...don't worry about me, though, ok?" Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and placed a kiss to his knuckles. "I have you know. I have more initiative to take better care of myself."

"You should want to anyway," Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's. Blaine sighed and placed the picture on the bed next to him.

"Sometimes, I just don't think anyone but you and Cooper and Jade would care if I just...disappeared."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter, letting tears fall down his face. "Don't ever think that."

Blaine shrugged. "Sorry."

Kurt pulled Blaine back onto the bed and lay down, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and letting him rest his head on his chest. "Blaine, you are so special. You have so much talent and so many friends who would hate it if you were gone...if your parents don't see you that way, then forget them. You don't have to change for anyone."

Blaine sniffed and snuggled closer to Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt blinked away more tears and kissed the top of Blaine's hair, burying his nose it his curls. "I love you, too, baby. Always. Don't ever disappear on me."

"Promise," Blaine mumbled sleepily against his chest. When Kurt got up a while later, wiping the last of the tears out of his eyes and pulling the covers over a sleeping Blaine, he decided that he had to do his best to keep Blaine happy or his parents were going to drive him into a hole he can't get out of.


	4. Chapter 4

**mooooore.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"So is it still ok if we come see him tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she and Kurt walked out to the parking lot after school, Finn lagging behind to talk to Puck.

"Um...I'll have to ask his brother. His parents are gonna go to dinner tomorrow night, so I think it may be best if you come when their gone. I'm sure he won't care, though."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Blaine has a brother?"

"And a sister. Jade is 18, Cooper's 27. He doesn't talk about his family too much," Kurt said bitterly, fully understanding why now.

"Oh, well, ok. Just text me and tell me what he says. Tell Blaine we miss him," she smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand and skipping off toward Finn. Kurt smiled a little. Blaine definitely would love to know that.

Kurt drove the familiar path to Blaine's house, pulling in right next to Bill's car and stepping out. He heard a whistling from somewhere above him and looked around. There was Blaine sitting next to his window- on the roof.

"Blaine?" Kurt called up to him. Blaine looked down, swaying a little.

"Hey, Kurt."

"What are you doing up there! You're gonna fall!"

"No, no," he slurred. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I used to do this all the time when I was a kid. I would sit out and watch the stars."

"For one thing, it's the middle of the day," Kurt placed a hand on his hip. "And second of all, you're on pain killers. Get inside."

Cooper stepped out of the door. "Kurt? What's up?"

"Your nutjob brother is sitting on the roof," Kurt pointed frantically up at Blaine, who simply continued to whistle.

Cooper hid a smile and shook his head. "Ok, come on. We'll get him down."

Kurt and Cooper went inside and headed up the stairs to Blaine's room. They opened the door and found a mess- notebook pages scattered everywhere with words and music notes scribbled over some of them with scratches through them. Blaine's guitar and keyboard were both on his bed and his photo album was open in the middle of the floor with some of the pictures removed.

"Blaine, come back inside," Cooper called toward the open window. They heard Blaine sigh deeply and climb back toward the window, stumbling through it and landing heavily on the floor.

"There, happy?" he presented himself in his sweats and t-shirt. "Not a scratch on me."

Kurt sighed and flopped down on Blaine's messy bed.

"What have you been doing in here, B?" Cooper asked, looking around. "And didn't I tell you to lay off the pain killers?"

"Just writing," Blaine shrugged and sat down next to Kurt, taking his guitar back into his lap and sifting around for a certain notebook page.

The door opened and Bill walked in, his pressed white button down rolled up to his elbows and his tie undone a bit. "What all the yelling about in here?"

"Blaine was on the roof...no big deal," Cooper cast a side glance at Blaine, who didn't even acknowledge his father's entry. Bill quirked an eyebrow at the oblivious boy.

"Why?"

"Beats me. Why were you on the roof, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced up at Cooper and his father. "Oh, hey, Dad."

Bill shook his head. "Freak," he mumbled under his breath and started to turn to leave.

"That's right, Pop, I'm a freak. Your freaky kid was on the roof trying to get just a minute's peace from the ominous feeling of neglect. Go on back to your office and pretend you only have two perfect straight kids like you always do," Blaine said loudly with a bit of a slur, an amused look on his face. Bill glared at him as if he were about to say something. Kurt stared at Blaine, shocked, and Cooper's face was unreadable.

Bill cleared his throat and shut the door with a bang. Blaine simply returned to his guitar, strumming a slow, somber song.

"Blaine, what the fuck?" Cooper burst out. Blaine continued to play.

"Blaine, I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not fucking deaf, Cooper!" Blaine hit a sour note and bellowed, causing Kurt to cringe. He had never heard Blaine so angry. Cooper obviously hadn't either.

"What's wrong, little brother? Talk to me," Cooper sat down in front of Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head, taking his guitar back into his lap, but Cooper moved it, placing it carefully back on its stand next to the bed. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

Blaine looked between Kurt and Cooper, his eyes going softer when he saw the look of fear on Kurt's face. "I just have too much time to think, that's all."

Cooper furrowed his brow. "About what?"

"How much nicer it would be if they would just pretend I was straight...I'm no different, Coop...no different than you or Jade..."

Blaine blinked a tear out of his eye and swallowed. "And then this whole slushie thing...Not only do my parents think so little of me, but now my supposed 'friends' do, too. I mean...who can I trust if everyone I think is supposed to give a shit about me just doesn't..."

Kurt sniffled and drew his knees up to his chest on the bed, hugging his arms around them and placing his head on his knees. Cooper looked at him sadly.

"You have Kurt. You have me and Jade-"

"And how long will it be before you guys figure out that I'm useless, too-"

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt cried, his anger finally reaching a point he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Just stop, please."

He was sobbing, his will to be strong for his boyfriend breaking like a rubber band pulled too tight. His chest was aching and it was all just too much. Blaine was so broken...he had no idea.

Blaine hated hearing Kurt cry. It was enough to turn off his rambling, but he had no words of comfort for him- no reassuring words to tell him that he didn't really believe anything he had just said, because he did. Every word of it. He figured that eventually, whatever his father saw in him, Kurt and Cooper and Jade would see it, too. So would his friends from McKinley like the Warblers did. He would be alone. His biggest fear was being alone.

None of them could say anything. The silence was only broken occasionally by Kurt's sniffs or a soft sob. Cooper sighed and stood up.

"Blaine...you really need to think about what you just said...I'm gonna go do some paperwork on a paitent and when you wanna talk rationally, I'll be downstairs."

Cooper cupped Kurt's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of comfort, but Kurt didn't look up. When the door closed, the silence seemed to intensify. Blaine felt himself sobering up a little, the two and a half pain killers he took starting to wear off in his tirade.

Kurt finally sat up, his eyes red and wet, and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his sweater sleeve. Blaine didn't even wanna look at him. One look at that sad, beautiful face and he would break.

"Blaine," Kurt said weakly. "There's so much you aren't telling me and I know that. I don't want to force you to talk to me, but please...don't do that to yourself- beating yourself up and saying things like you're useless," he choked. "I can't tell you how important you are to me, Blaine," Kurt moved to sit in front of Blaine, forcing him to look at him. As Blaine predicted, when he looked into Kurt's eyes and saw the pure hurt and sadness, a wave of tears hit him. "You want me to tell you a story?"

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his and squeezed them. "There was a boy who would wake up every morning and look on the day as a new struggle. He would go to school and come home with bruises on his back and a lump in his throat because he hated the world around him and they hated him, too. It was becoming so much that he simply wanted to lie in bed until he fell asleep and never woke up again."

Blaine stared down at their hands, feeling his start to shake as the story progressed. He knew what this was about.

"One day, a particularly bad day, the boy went to another school. He told his friends he was spying, but he had heard that this place may be safe for him. He walked down some stairs and was totally lost. When he stopped another boy to ask him where to go, the other boy turned around and suddenly everything changed. This stranger made the boy feel so happy and safe...he had never even spoken to him and he already loved the boy."

Blaine couldn't fight a smile through the tears in his eyes. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "After he left the school and learned more about the boy, he decided if he could see that boy every day or hear his voice, he would be ok. Life wouldn't be so hard anymore. Blaine, you saved me. From the first moment I locked eyes with you in that stairwell, I knew you were gonna be the one to pull me out of the hole I was in. At least, I wanted you to be. And you did. You still are," Kurt leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's trembling lips. "So don't you ever say that you are useless. You're a hero, Blaine."

Blaine choked and Kurt pulled him close, stroking his hair against his chest. Blaine hugged Kurt tight. "I had no idea, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I know. I know it seemed cheesy, but it's all true. I never would have believed it if anyone else had told me that story, but to have lived it...I know what people mean by it now."

Blaine gripped Kurt's back tightly and squeezed. Suddenly, Kurt felt so precious to him. Every breath he took meant so much more.

"I love you," Blaine breathed against Kurt's neck.

"I love you too, baby," Kurt whispered into the curls at his temple and kissed it. "Are you gonna talk to me now?"

Blaine sniffed and leaned back up, wiping his eye. "I don't think I need to anymore...I feel a lot better."

Kurt smiled. "I still want you to talk to me or Cooper or Jade when you feel like you did earlier. And stop doping yourself up to feel something, promise?"

Blaine smiled. "I promise. It's just a lot to handle sometimes...Dad's not making it any better."

Kurt nodded. "I understand." He cupped Blaine's face and kissed his forehead. "Now, I say we put in "Bridesmaids" and laugh our asses off for a while. How about it?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Sounds good. Just us tonight, though?"

"Just us," Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine down next to him, tickling the convelecent boy and making him shriek.

"Aaah, no, not fair!" Blaine curled up into a ball and tried to block his ribs from the attack. Kurt straddled him and pinned his hands beside his head.

"Pinned ya," he giggled.

"Lion King reference...really?" Blaine rolled his eyes and rolled them, reversing their positions and holding Kurt down.

"Aha. Owned," Blaine wriggled on top of him. Kurt couldn't fight the groan that escaped his lips- his boyfriend was wiggling around on top of his lap, you know. Blaine raised his eyebrow and slowly did it again, this time with the intent of making his boyfriend make that noise again.

"B-blaine, stop," Kurt whined, smiling at him.

"But whyyyy," Blaine mocked him and did it again, rolling his hips forward. This time they both let out soft growls and Kurt got his wrists free of Blaine's grip, pulling Blaine by the collar of his t-shirt down for a heated kiss. Blaine moaned and rolled his hips again.

"If we get caught again, Blaine Anderson, I'll kill you," Kurt breathed and gripped Blaine's ass, pulling him in a rhythm against him. Blaine chuckled, but it was cut short as his cock rubbed against Kurt's through their pants. Each with one ear on the door, they continued to kiss, open and hot, and rut against each other until they were both on the edge.

"K-urt-"

"Do it, Blaine, me too," Kurt thrusted up once more and he was cumming in his jeans, his body tensing and jerking upward. Blaine let out a groan in his ear and released as well. After a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, both pairs glazed and dark.

"I fucking love you," Blaine laughed. Kurt did the same and shook his head, patting Blaine on the ass to get him to move off of him.

"I need some underwear," Kurt grimaced. Blaine stood up and stripped his sweats and underwear, leaving his bottom half exposed. Kurt couldn't help but leer at Blaine's toned ass before they were covered by a new pair of boxer briefs and sweats. He threw Kurt a pair of his boxers.

"Hurry before my brother decides to come back," Blaine winked. Kurt changed quickly, only slightly delayed by Blaine slapping his ass and him squeaking and swatting back at him. They lay back on Blaine's bed after putting Bridesmaids in the DVD player.

"Finn and Rachel wanna come over tomorrow night. Is that ok?" Kurt asked as he pushed play.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah... that's ok." Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bed as close as he could without raising too much suspicion if Blaine's parents came in, lacing their fingers together in the space between their legs. Kurt watched the movie, laughing at Kristin Wiig. Blaine stared at Kurt, unable to believe that anyone in the world could care about him as much as the beautiful boy next to him did.

* * *

><p><strong>more to cooooome<strong>


End file.
